


W A R

by MitsukiTheMarauder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is trying to change his future.<br/>Sollux Captor is running from his past.<br/>Somewhere along the way they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W A R

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick notice to you guys! They probably won't even meet 'til a few chapters in! Now that we've got that out of the way, Chapter 1 of W A R everyone!

“Mr. Vantas, why are you consulting me?” asked the woman dressed in a gaudy shade of orange. He could barely make out the outline of orchid colored eyes from the shadow of her hood. The black from her nails and lips made it look like she was a Halloween ornament of some sort, and it nearly made the knight gag.

“I just want to see my future, Ms. LaLonde,” He mimicked her tone of voice horribly, but it got his point across. He didn’t want to be here, he had to be here.

Lipstick painted lips curved upward for a second, “You mistake me for a scamming whore off the street, Mr. Vantas. I see the actual, real future that fate has planned.”

The knight sighed and sat down opposite to her. The room that he was ‘consulting’ her in was a perfect circle, with orange drapes the same color as her clothing covering the whole of the walls. Occasionally there would be a stray blue drape and an intricately drawn sun. The same type of sun made up the glass dome above both of their heads, shedding the place into midday light. The floor, contrasting the walls, was a dark grey that gave him an eerie feeling, much like the woman who sat at the oval table in front of him.

“But of course, you don’t care, as your ex-wife sent you here. Terezi Pyrope, am I correct?” The dark smile appeared again, “The mind reader. A seer much like myself.” Karkat nodded grimly in acknowledgement.

The fortune teller nodded. “I know why she sent you. She is much like me, only she only sees two out comes. The one that is most likely to come true, and the worst possible one to come true, based on people’s actions. She saw that those were the same thing in your case, Mr. Vantas. She does care, even though it does not seem like it. That is all I will say about your former wife, though.” She now formed her hands into a steeple, continuing darkly, with the smile falling away into a deep frown, “I’m going to tell you about what you have to do to change that future. You will have many tasks to do, all most likely to be lower than your knightly stature. You must do them if you want to live to a ripe old age. Do you understand? Good. Your first task… or tasks, is going to be found with the Knight of Time and his Maid. They will be one of the most helpful assets you will have in your new life. Remember that. By the end of your journey you will know what to do. The Mage and the Sylph will help you the most, though you will meet them at the closing of your journey. Know their worth, Mr. Vantas. When everyone else fades away, they will stay.”

“You will meet many important people, Mr. Vantas. Try not to embarrass the Kingdom of Spades or myself” The woman tagged on as a final note.

Karkat stared at her for a moment, “I came for my fortune, not some side quest fit for children! Why do you think I want to find this mage or- or this sylph? Knight of Time? What the fuck is with these titles? Are you just making this shit up?”

Throughout his short rant the woman’s smile appeared again, but even with her steep hood, the man could see her eyes glinting dangerously. “I like you, Mr. Vantas, but be careful with your words. Like I said, I am not a beggar. I do see the many outcomes the future can bring. I am trying to give you the best future that is possible. Now, go see the clock maker in the town of Tempus in the Kingdom of Hearts. Ask for Strider, and say that Rose sent you.”

“Lets just say that for some unearthly reason I decide to go through with this. What happens if he doesn’t believe me?”

Rose pulled off a ring on one of her elegant fingers and handed it to Karkat. “This is special, Mr.Vantas. Make sure you get it back to me.” The knight could see why she would want it back. It was a circle of what he thought to be pure gold with a small sun, like the many blazing proudly around the room, engraved seamlessly with one blue sapphire on either side of the small carving. He looked up to her questioningly. How could she trust a complete stranger with something like this?

“You may go now. I’m sure you have quite a journey ahead of you. Thank you for not being as ornery as you usually are.” The seer smiled as Karkat got up from one of her chairs and walked towards the doors of the circular room. 

“And good luck, Karkat.”

The man looked back to Rose, but the orange clad woman had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short. :c Sorry miss Rose!
> 
> Up next:   
> Sollux starts his own journey, but what will happen along the way?


End file.
